


BirdFlash Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Various BirdFlash drabbles and ficlets.





	1. Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I should continue to develop on any of these, let me know!

Robin flopped down on his bed, staring at the dull, grey ceiling. Letting out a sigh of boredom, he rolled to the side. Wally was ignoring him, and to be completely honest, he really missed his best friend. What was it with everyone being so serious nowadays? Picking up the soft sound of footsteps headed his way, he sat up.

“What are you doing in here all alone?” It was Zatanna.

“Hey, Magic Girl! How’ve you been?” he grinned. She sat down next to him, rolling her eyes.

“That doesn’t answer my question, Bat Boy.” She laughed good-naturedly. “Do you ever get bored?” He nodded.

“All the time, Zee. It’s just that nobody really notices.” A fake look of offense spread across her face.

“Hey, I notice. If I didn’t, I’d be, like, the worst friend ever.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “Is Wally coming around yet?” Dick looked away. He hated talking about the speedster. It always made him feel nervous. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who knew it. “Oh my god. Are you blushing?”

“N-No! No fucking way, Zee! Hey, don’t look at me like that!” Zatanna laughed.

“Dude, I shipped it from the beginning.” Robin blushed, hiding his face.

“Cut it out! I’m serious, Zee!” She smirked. “Fuck you.”

“Yeah, fuck you too. Heck, I think I’m going to write a story! It’ll be about a guy who’s crushing on his best friend, and- Dude, I was joking!” Zatanna shook Robin. “Hey, are you paying attention?”

“Whatever,” he muttered, laying back down.

“Hey, Wally! C’mere! I think the Boy Wonder wants to tell you something!” Zatanna could hardly contain herself as Robin jumped up to scream at her as the speedster ran in, tackling him to the ground. She winked at the two.

“Have fun, you two!”


	2. Let's Make a Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally's horny and Robin's studying can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of you may realize that this ties in with Studying at Midnight! I'll most likely develop this into a full-fledged part two or something...

Wally groaned. It had been about a week since he had won his bet with Robin, and he still hadn’t claimed his reward.

“Dude, come on. You’ve been putting this off for way too long!” Robin laughed, smirking. 

“Well, be patient. You’re way too horny for your own good, you know that?” The speedster felt like slamming his head against the table. Damn right he was horny, and he was kind of pissed that Robin knew it.

“Yeah, whatever. How long does your damn homework even take?” He jumped to the side to dodge an Algebra textbook.

“The longer you run your mouth, the longer I’ll be studying.” Wally picked up the book, flipping through the text-crammed pages. How did they expect kids to memorize all of this? As far as he was concerned, it wasn’t that important.

“Hey, do you remember what happened last time you were studying?” Robin choked, looking back at him. “Looking forward to it again?”

“First of all, that was non-con, dammit. Second of all, I flunked that test, so thanks a lot. You’re literally the worst best friend- Dude!” Wally grabbed his arms, pulling the younger boy onto him.

“Non-con my ass! You were literally begging- Ow! Man, what’s with you and punching?” Yet another book flew towards his head.

“Well, looks like I’m done.” Wally sighed with relief.

“It’s about time. That took, like, an hour.” Before either of them knew it, they were exactly where they were before, one on top of the other. Robin gasped.

“Oh, don’t you fucking dare do this again.” Wally laughed, running a finger down his friend’s smooth waist.

“Do you ever stop complaining?” Robin moaned.

“W-Wally… Ah- Fuck…” He gasped for air as Wally’s hand teased his cock.

“You’re so hard,” his friend smiled. “I love it.”

“Yeah, but we hate it!” The door was open once again as Megan and Superboy stood, just about ready to pummel the two lovers. Megan covered her eyes at the sight. There was just something about a shirtless Boy Wonder being touched by his best friend that made you feel weird watching them.

“Not you two again,” Wally muttered. “Get out already!” Megan slammed the door.

“Are you two ever getting the stupid lock?” The answer was pretty clear. Robin kicked him, gasping.

“There’s your damn reward, you thirsty fuck,” he murmured, blushing. Wally smirked.

“Hey, let’s make another bet.”


End file.
